


Mirrored

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Flirting, Halloween Costumes, M/M, obligatory shinichi in kid costume fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Ran drags Shinichi out to Halloween dinner, and they run into someone Shinichi had been hoping to avoid.





	Mirrored

There’s an insistent knock on the bathroom door as Shinichi looks at himself in the mirror. The costume isn’t actually half bad, he decides. The white suit fits him well, and he’s seen the original often enough to know that this reproduction is mostly accurate. It’s the fact that Ran wants him to wear it out in public that’s the problem.

“Shinichi, if you don’t come out of there, I’ll break the door down.” Ran calls when he doesn’t answer her knocking. He knows she could follow through on that threat, so he sighs and unlocks the door, stepping out into the hallway. Ran looks him up and down appraisingly.

“See, I told you it would fit.” She smiles. “And it looks nice.”

“Do I really have to do this?” He asks in a last ditch effort to talk her out of it.

“Yes, you do. Come on, it’s not like going to dinner dressed as Kid is going to ruin your life.”

_Are you sure?_ Shinichi wants to ask, but doesn’t. He can only hope that this doesn’t come back to haunt him via social media. And that the real Kid never, _ever_ finds out about this. He’d never hear the end of it at heists.

Ran has been planning this for weeks. They’re going to dinner at a nearby restaurant that’s offering a Halloween special. Customers in costume get a 10% discount, this Shinichi’s Kaitou Kid costume (chosen by Ran). Ran herself is a devil in a red dress, complete with horns, tail, and a small pitchfork that she jabs Shinichi with when he doesn’t do as she says. In his opinion, her costume is a little too accurate, but he values his life too much to ever say it.

He lets Ran drag him out of the house, keeping his head down so he won’t be easily recognized. The walk to the restaurant is short, but Shinichi is glancing around to see if anyone is watching him the whole way there. The waitress compliments their costumes when they’re seated. The place is full of costumed people, so Shinichi feels less like he stands out as he and Ran order. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaito had showed the flyer about the Halloween special to Aoko, and they’d agreed that they absolutely had to go. After all, what could be better than costumes and discounts? They’d even put together matching costumes, Aoko as Sailor Moon and Kaito as Tuxedo Mask.

Halloween really is the best holiday, Kaito decides as he looks over the menu. He’s seen so many fun and creative costumes, and even taken pictures with a girl in a Sailor Mars costume. He’s sure this day can’t get any better.

Until he looks up to ask Aoko if she wants to get an appetizer and spots a Kid costume a few tables away. His entire week is made when he realizes it’s his favorite detective wearing the top hat, maybe even his entire _month_. He just has to go over there. But first, he has an idea.

“Hey, Aoko, I’m going to the bathroom.” He says as he gets up, and Aoko nods and keeps reading over the menu.

In the bathroom, he removes his cape and mask and stuffs them into the top hat. He has a small tube of the hair gel he’d used on his bangs in his pocket, and he pulls it out and re-styles his hair into a very familiar cowlick, judging the results in the mirror. Perfect.

He heads straight for Kudo’s table, hat tucked under his arm and a Kudo smirk on his face.

“Are you planning to dine and dash, Kid?” He asks in Kudo’s voice just to see him startle.

Kudo just stares, and Mouri-chan giggles and takes a picture.

“Kid-san, I presume?” She asks, and he winks. He’s made it too obvious for a public place, but only Kudo and Mouri-chan will know. Besides, how could he resist?

“I’m Kudo Shinichi, of course.” He says. “I’ve read every Sherlock Holmes story a hundred times and I need to get a hobby.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kudo grins, tilting his hat down to throw his face into shadow. “I’m Kaitou Kid and I need to get a _legal_ hobby. Sometimes I get caught in my own traps.”

“That was only one time, Kid. It doesn’t make you any less skilled and dashing.”

“Why, Meitantei, you think I’m dashing? Have you forgotten about the time I fell out a window after you kicked that jacket at me? That wasn’t very skilled _or_ dashing.” Kaito can see Kudo’s grin twitching as he tries to keep it from becoming a real smile.

“It was so rude of me to do that when you had that made especially for me. I’m sorry, Kid.” Kaito lays a hand over his heart, exaggerated regret on his face. “You’re so thoughtful.”

Kudo cracks, grin dissolving into a snort of amusement.

“Thoughtful isn't the word I would have chosen.” He says, pushing his hat back again and ending their little game.

“I’m sure.” Kaito says, using his own voice now. He turns to apologize to Mouri-chan for interrupting her dinner, but she’s gone. Kudo looks around when he notices, and immediately his phone buzzes.

“It’s Ran.” He says as he pulls it out to look at the message. “She says she went to another table so we could keep, uh...flirting.”

“How kind of her.” Kaito says, sitting in her abandoned chair and smiling at Kudo’s blush. “We’ll have to take advantage of that, won’t we, Meitantei? It’s rude to refuse a gift, after all.”

“I suppose you’re right, Kid.” Kudo slips his phone back into his pocket, still blushing.

“Call me Kaito.” He says, presenting Kudo with a rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran watches them from Kaito’s place at his table with Aoko, who had come looking for her friend and found him with Shinichi. When Ran gave up her seat, Aoko had invited her back to her own table.

“I’m sorry Bakaito stole your seat.” Aoko frowns.

“Don’t be. Shinichi needs more friends.” Ran smiles. “Although, I think those two are going to end up being more than friends.”

“I agree. Kaito wouldn’t bail on me for just anyone. He must know Kudo-kun well.”

“You must be very close to Kuroba-kun.”

“Yes, we’re childhood friends.”

“Just like Shinichi and me.”

“What a coincidence!” Aoko pauses. “Don’t take this wrong way, Ran-chan, but as Kaito’s oldest friend it’s my job to make sure Kudo-kun treats Kaito well. If he hurts him, he’ll have to deal with me.”

“I understand completely. If Kuroba-kun were to break Shinichi’s heart, I would break his leg.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement.” Aoko laughs. “But enough about those dumb boys. Can I buy you dinner to make up for all this?”

“Really, it’s no trouble-” Ran starts, but pauses. “I only let people buy me dinner if it’s a date.”

“Can I still buy you dinner, then?” Aoko grins, and Ran smiles back.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
